A new home
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: after Their moment with penelope and Tony. am still working on that one as well as this new idea. Tony leaves NCIS after the events of Aliyah with Ziva, and Rivkin .
1. Chapter 1

Six weeks before: (this is a crossover with NCIS and Criminal Minds)

Tony was working another cold case as he had done since his return from Tel Aviv. His physical injuries were healed except for a few remaining bruises on his back. Then he saw Director Vance motion him to come to the top of the stairs so he went.

"Yes Director what can I do for you?"

Vance replied "Agent Fornell has asked me for your help with some surveillance for a while. One of the agents who normally assists is out recovering from back surgery at the moment."

Tony said "I would be glad to help him out . I think I could use a break from anyone named David just now."

Vance nodded. "If you play your cards right there may be a shot in the Behavioral Analysis Unit as well. I sent your real file to the Unit Chief Strauss to go over."

Tony smiled. "Thank you sir. I will handle telling Gibbs. "

Vance replied "If he has any questions , tell him to see me."

Tony nodded. Then he went back down to the bullpen.

"Boss, Fornell would like to borrow me for some surveillance work for a while. "

" You want to do Fornells bidding now Dinozzo?"

Tony shrugged. "Not like I am doing anything here but cold case files right now. How long am I going to be benched for a justified self defense shooting anyway?"

"Or was it the fact that Rivkin was one of Eli David's foot soldiers and I took him out?"

"Oh that's right you won't talk to me about that in front of Ziva ?"

"I need some fresh scenery."

Gibbs nodded. "Good luck, see you when you are ready to move on."

Tony said "Yeah well when I stop seeing Eli David slam me up against a wall in my dreams maybe that will happen."

"McCaffPow hold down the fort while I'm gone ok?"

Mcgee nodded. "I'll do my best."

Tony said "You'll do fine, you're ready Tim."

He looked at Ziva as he headed to the elevator but didn't say anything.

Then he drove to the FBI to meet Fornell and see what case he was helping him with.

He entered the building and stepped onto an elevator after he had shown his NCIS badge and creds to the security guard. He had had to remove his shoulder holster and Glock but that was for scanning at the front door.

He saw Fornells office and knocked gently on the door.

Fornell said "Well Tony you're right on time. How pissed is Jethro?"

Tony shrugged. "He will get over it, He and I need a break from each other for a while."

Fornell raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Well here is the file for the case I need you to work. We have reason to believe that a doctor at University Hospital is running a drug ring. Painkillers in large quantities have been going missing from their cancer ward. We are talking oxycontin, hydrocodone and fentanyl patches for starters."

Tony said "What does the doctor look like?"

Fornell said "Here is your file." Tony opened it. "Hmm she's pretty. But why would a highly skilled trauma surgeon need to sell drugs? "

Fornell said "That is a question that we all need answered. But we need to take down who she is supplying first."

Tony nodded. "Ok I'm in. This sounds like one wild way to introduce me potentially to the FBI. Who knows, if I like it maybe I will be jumping ship."

Fornell nodded. "Help me with this and if it goes well , I can find you a home over here if you want a permanent one."


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later:

"So Agent Dinozzo, you come highly recommended by Agent Fornell and your director Leon Vance. But why a change now?" Hotch asked him

"Well honestly there was something that happened a short time ago. My partner at NCIS came from Mossad as a liaison officer. I had to kill her boyfriend in self defense who was also her father Director Eli Davids right hand man. I was taken to Tel Aviv for interrogation with a broken radius and dislocated shoulder on a military cargo plane. That wasn't a fun ride . My partner had a hard time with her own emotions and put me on the ground with a gun pointed at various places on my anatomy. I still have a few bruises from that. That is in my file which your unit chief has sir , my real one and not the one that is still at NCIS."

"I have a masters in criminal justice, I am fluent in Spanish and Italian and I am currently working on something with forensics."

" I may not know profiling inside and out but I can read people. I hope that is good enough to let me try your team."

Authors Note: I think Hotch and Tony would have had a sit down meeting before he starts with the BAU team just so Hotch can find out why he would want to leave NCIS


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone this is Agent Anthony Dinozzo. He comes to us from NCIS. He is going to be a new member of our team so why don't we brief him on the latest case."

Garcia clicked the first victim up on screen. "Someone has been kidnapping three teenage girls at a time and then two return to their families and the third is found dead. The first two victims who survived were Jessie Dalton and Karly Miller. The third girl Hannah Williams was hit on the back of the head with a hammer. The police in Stillwater Pennsylvania have no leads so they called us."

"They have a second group of girls who are missing now."

Tony said "Did you say Stillwater?"

She replied "Yes I did why?"

Tony said "My boss at NCIS, Gibbs grew up there and his dad still has the general store in town." "I have been there on a case before."

Rossi said "Well then Agent Dinozzo, you can show us around the town since you know it."

He replied "My friends call me Tony."

Prentiss said "That Armani suit might get a little dirty in the field though."

Tony smiled. "A woman who knows her clothing, nice. I have some casual things that I will change into on the plane ."

He said "Though I do have a personal question, who is that beautiful woman holding the clicker?"

Penelope said "Hold your horses Casanova, I'm Penelope Garcia. I am a technical analyst here in the BAU."

Tony said " I just like the blue streak in your hair sweetheart."

He rubbed a scar on his arm for a moment and then was quiet. He went back to looking at the file in front of him and to thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony what are you doing in Stillwater? Where's Leroy?" Jackson Gibbs spoke when he saw Tony walking down the street with Prentiss and Morgan.

Tony said "Gibbs is back at the navy yard I would guess. I am working with the FBI for a little while. You might say I took a break from NCIS temporarily."

Jackson blinked. "What in the blue blazes of hell did my son do now? I told him not to waste good."

Tony said " You might have to call and ask him, but he doesn't know I am here . It's about the girls who got kidnapped in a group of three and one didn't come home. Have you heard about that?"

Jackson nodded. "Bad business. Someone apparently remembers it from 1979 and is re doing it again."

Morgan said " Sir excuse me, you said this happened in 1979 ?" 

He said " Yes, Molly Perkins, Tammy Griffith and what was the third girls name, oh right Patty Taylor. None of them were ever found though at least not alive."

"Near the time of graduation too. They were supposed to be starting out in life not losing it." He sighed and went back to sweeping the front steps of his store porch.

Tony said "Jackson thanks for your help and some new information, I still have the sweater by the way. Wear it when I am on down time now and then."

Jackson smiled. "Good son, glad it keeps you warm . Seems I have to talk to Leroy earlier than Sunday this week don't i?" He went inside the store again after resting his broom against one outside wall.

Tony said " That is Gibbs' father Jackson. Apparently he didn't tell him I am on hiatus from NCIS for a while. Oh well not my problem. How did 3 girls vanish in 1979 from this town without anyone reporting it to the police? And is this guy back again for more only there is a change in the pattern?"

Morgan smiled. "Well well cowboy now you're thinking like a profiler . "

Tony said "And you have known Fornell way too long, he is the one who calls NCIS people cowboys."

Morgan shrugged. "It just seemed like it fit. Reid is pretty boy already and Garcia is baby girl. I give people nicknames that I care about."

Tony smiled a little. "Well I will buy you a beer when this is over. I know a place with a really good burger and onion rings."

Morgan said "You're on my man for sure."

Tony dialed Hotch then. " Apparently back in 1979 three girls went missing from town here. They were never found. I just found out from Jackson Gibbs who owns the general store. Their names were Molly Perkins, Patty Taylor and Tammy Griffith. Around highschool graduation time so whoever did this has a thing about the spring or maybe doesn't live in Pennsylvania in winter."

Tony listened to Hotch. "Sure I will give the names to Penelope. Original unsub would be older by now if they were young in 79 right?"

He said "Sure I'll invite Jackson for dinner and see what else he remembers. He likes good lasagna sometimes ." "Thanks, I know him a little. He is Agent Gibbs father. We met on a case for NCIS a while ago. He can still shoot a Winchester pretty accurately too. Like father like son I would say."


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later:

Gibbs came into the emergency room waiting area and said " So what the hell happened to Dinozzo?" He saw Fornell walking toward him quickly.

"Tobias I trusted you to have his six over there and this happens to him? He ends up in the hospital hurt."

Fornell said "Stand down Gibbs or I will take you right out the same door you came in , understand?"

David Rossi walked over between the two men and stood there. "Tony needs you two to cool your jets with all due respect. You two having a pissing contest right now isn't good for anyone here." "You are both welcome to sit and wait to hear how he is with is as long as you're calm."

Gibbs nodded. "I can wait until later to say what I want to say anyway."

Prentiss was down the hall with JJ and Penelope. "Wow talk about testosterone so thick you can cut it with a steak knife. All that alpha male in here is kind of hot."

JJ said " I am an engaged woman right now."

Penelope smiled a little. "Gibbs is a silver fox I do have to say."

The three women laughed a little in their group.

Then a female doctor with black hair streaked with burgundy came down the hall. "Dinozzo?"

Hotch said "We're all here for him."

She replied "Tony has a severely sprained left wrist and a broken left foot. He also has bruised ribs. It appears he may have been also injected with oxycodone but just a small dose. He is in and out of it right now but he can have brief visits. He is in room 3 until we move him to Room 415 later. He is one tough customer. Someone did a number on him and it just needs time to heal ."

" Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome. He was asking about a lucky penny and someone named Kate before."

Gibbs sighed. "Kate was his first partner and good friend. When he gets hurt he thinks about her and misses her too."

Penelope said "Lucky penny would be me." "Why don't you go see him first Agent Gibbs ? I think you need to."

He nodded. "I won't be long."

In Tony's room: Gibbs walked in and gently rubbed the back of Tony's head for a minute. "Hell Dinozzo someone worked you over pretty good."

Tony stirred. " Boss?" His eyes opened and he blinked.

He replied " I'm here . How do you feel?"

Tony replied " Like I swallowed cotton and sore." He reached for water with his good hand.

Gibbs poured him a cup with a straw. Tony swallowed some and said " That's better. Surprised you're here."

He said "You got hurt and even if you are on a break from my team , doesn't mean I don't have your six."

Tony looked at him. " I can't work with Ziva , I don't know how to explain that any better. I am not getting hurt again."

Gibbs sighed. "Ok fine I screwed up, what do you want me to say?"

Tony exhaled slowly. "It's not about you boss, this time I want something for me first."

Gibbs said "So are you permanently leaving NCIS for the FBI?"

He replied "I have a temporary place there that can last as long as I want it to, right now I like the challenge of something different. I need this for me."

Gibbs nodded. "When you heal we will talk more. You have a pretty new friend out in the hall who is worried about you so I will let her have some time to help you feel better in here. I'm sorry Tony. I know I am responsible for you being in here and that's on me. We are going to get who hurt you, that I promise."

He nodded. " Let the BAU help , they are good to me."

Gibbs said " We will, Abby has your clothes for processing , your other gear is in the corner of the room for when you get out of here."

Tony nodded. "Can't be soon enough."

Penelope walked in then. "Hey angelfish."

Tony smiled a little. "Lucky penny, come here." "I want you to meet someone."

She nodded "All right."

He said "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, meet Penelope Garcia. My girlfriend."

Gibbs smiled. "Nice meeting you Ms. Garcia. I like a woman wearing red."

She smiled. "Agent Gibbs, thank you obviously you are a man with good taste."

He said " Dinozzo's lucky to have you. If he is smart he won't waste good. "

She replied "Maybe I am the one who is lucky to have him."

Tony said "Aww look at you two going all warm and fuzzy on me. Might make me blush."


	6. Chapter 6

Some people wanted me to say how Tony was hurt so here it is. I didn't think about that when I posted the chapter where it happened

Three days before:

Tony had returned with the team from a case in Nebraska and he was walking to his car in the parking lot to head home. He was hungry so he planned to meet the others for a quick dinner before he went to his apartment.

Then he heard footsteps behind him. "Agent Dinozzo, stop do not move."

Tony said "You do realize you are on FBI property right now? The place is covered by a million security cameras pal."

Then he felt a needle go into his neck. "Drugging me very effective, I will tell anybody anything under the influence of pain medication." His speech began to slur.

Then he felt something hit his left foot and he fell to the ground as it buckled under him in an abnormal way.

"You got me down what do you want?"

The man said "You need to learn your lesson and get out of federal law enforcement, didn't you learn anything after NCIS?"

Tony felt something hit him in the ribs and then he blacked out.

The men who were sent to attack him hurried away in a black van from the parking lot.

Forty five minutes later: "Tony didn't show up? He loves this place. Something isn't right." Penelope said. "Call his cell phone.

"You have reached Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message."

Penelope stood up. "Get my cheesy garlic bread to go, I don't feel good about this something is wrong."

Derek said "I'll go back to the office with you baby girl."

She nodded. "Thank you, I could be wrong but I don't like what I am feeling right now."

Back at the BAU parking lot: Penelope said "There is his Mustang. It hasn't moved from the spot he likes now.'

Derek pulled out his gun slowly. "Stay behind me."

Penelope nodded and followed him.

Then he said "Call an ambulance. He's down, somebody worked him over pretty good."

Penelope dialed 911 and reported that they needed an ambulance for a federal agent who was down.

Then she went beside Tony and touched his face. "You'll be ok angelfish I promise, whoever hurt you will pay."

He said "Think I'm going to be sick."

He turned his head to throw up. "They drugged me with something should be a mark on my neck. Don't know."

Then he passed back out again.

Penelope had tears in her eyes. "Where the hell is that ambulance, he has to be ok."

Derek put his hand on her shoulder. "He will, he's tough."

She inhaled for a moment. "You're right, thank you D."

He smiled a little "No problem mama."

Then the ambulance came and Tony was taken inside. Penelope said "I am going with him, tell the team that our newest member just became a case."

Derek said "I will, and I also may need to call his old one to see who didn't like him so much over there."


	7. Chapter 7

" Before we do this, I just want to say that I was not comfortable running this search on Tony's life and background. I know it helps us find out who hurt him but I don't like it." Penelope said. "Here is the file of what I found. Now if you will excuse me I am going back to my lair ."

Hotch nodded. "Thank you Penelope, I know it wasn't easy."

He opened it and clicked a picture on the screen.

"Anthony Damian Dinozzo Junior." Son of Anthony Senior and the late Lydia( Paddington) Dinozzo. His mother died when he was eight from alcohol and pills and also it seems from ovarian cancer. He would have had a sister Nicole who his mother carried only to six months. He was the first child born to his parents after 3 miscarriages ."

"He was sent to the Rhode Island Military Academy at twelve by his father who was not able to handle raising his son alone."

"College was at Ohio State on a football scholarship . He majored in physical education there. Then when he got out he found a job in law enforcement with the Peoria Police Department. He remained there for two years during which time he broke up a few drug rings with undercover work."

He moved on then to Philadelphia and worked narcotics for two more years earning his Detectives shield which he then took to Baltimore."

"He brought down the Macaluso family crime ring there and when there was a bounty put on his head he had to move on."

"He met Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs on a case and Gibbs saw something in him so he brought him to NCIS where he remained until he came to us. He has a masters in criminal justice and is working on one in forensics in his spare time. The team he worked with at NCIS does not know this. Only his director Vance and the Secretary of the Navy do. He has been an asset also for Fornell on several undercover operations as well as surveillance as well."

Hotch completed the bare bones background.

Morgan said "Wait a minute, he was also engaged to a woman Wendy DeAngelo. They had the wedding date set and everything and she left him the day of."

Prentiss said "What does that have to do with anything, though it explains why he is gunshy about relationships."

Rossi nodded. "Well I would say his mother was the first woman who broke his heart when she was taken from him and then the other woman who he thought he loved left. Can't blame a guy for building walls after that."

JJ said "Wait a minute his file mentions a Kaitlin Todd who was his first partner. She was Secret Service before she went over to NCIS. Look here is a picture, she was beautiful."

Reid said " Was?"

JJ nodded. "She was killed by an Ari Haswari who was obsessed with Agent Gibbs. Haswari was later taken out by his sister Ziva David who Tony was partnered with until he came here." Both were Mossad and children of Director Eli David who is a scary man."

Morgan said "He does carry a lot, he wasn't kidding when he said that once. He thought he found a family with NCIS and now he left that. But who would want to hurt him?"

Rossi shrugged " An old vendetta? It says her his former partner has Mossad ties , a Ziva David. Also there was an undercover operation he was on with an arms dealer named Rene Benoit or le grenouille. Yes it's also the frog." " He was supposed to date and seduce his daughter Jeanne for information on daddy." "Hmm we have a DVD disc in here."

Hotch said "Play it."

Morgan popped it into the DVD player and watched as a blue Mustang exploded and then NCIS agents milled around looking at the car.

"His creds were in it but he wasn't? Damn he 's lucky and good too."

Reid said "Where is this Benoit woman now?"

Prentiss said "I'll have Garcia look at that." She dialed her friends cell. "Hey PG we need you to look for a Jeanne Benoit and see where she is. She connects to Tony."

Penelope said "I will but I need to go to the hospital, Tony had a setback and they may be taking him in to surgery, He tore an abdominal muscle. Apparently a woman named Ziva was there and got him upset."

Hotch said "Go be with Tony. Hmm we need the facts on this Ziva woman so I think I need to pay NCIS a little visit."

Morgan replied " I'll go do that, let me know what happens with Tony."


	8. Chapter 8

" What are you doing Tony? You are not a profiler. How can you possibly fit in this new unit?" Ziva said while standing just in the doorway of Tony's hospital room

"Ziva, you have no control over what I do or don't do. You decided to think I killed Rivkin on a personal vendetta over you when it was to prevent him from killing me. You don't trust me and I don't know that I can count on you to have my back. You put me on the ground in Tel Aviv and pointed a gun at various parts of my anatomy. I'm supposed to forget that and function at work on the team with you?" "If you'll excuse me Ms. David I am in pain and I don't want you here. " "Ow my ribs." Tony's face paled as his ribs gave him a sharp pain in the side.

"Satisfied now Ziva?"

Ziva looked at him. "How am I supposed to make up for what I did when you insist on being a stubborn hard head and not letting me try?"

Tony laughed. "You still don't get it do you?" "The people at the BAU respect me for me. They don't call me a dumb jock behind my back or question why I was hired in a federal agency. They include me in meals and other get togethers with the team , I know radical concept. They have accepted me as a new part of their family without question or judgment. Think about that why don't you?"

A nurse came in and said "Miss you will have to leave, we need to take Agent Dinozzo for X ray and see what damage you just did by upsetting him. He may have torn an abdominal muscle and need surgery."


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later: Tony was back out of the operating room and in recovery. He woke up a little to find Penelope holding his hand and looking worried but wearing a sweater with purple butterflies and some polka dots on it.

He said "Well Ms. Garcia don't you look cheery?"

She touched his face. "You scared me angelfish."

He replied "Sorry, Ziva was here and she decided to harass me about why I am working with the BAU when I know nothing about profiling. Guess she got me worked up and I should have known better."

He felt his stomach throb. "Guess I have yet another thing to heal besides my ribs now thanks to her. I don't want her back here again, can the team arrange that for me?"

Penelope replied "I would think Hotch can get it done after he talks to Gibbs about this."

Tony exhaled slowly. "Good. I can't have someone around who doesn't care about my wellbeing."

She held his hand. "You're safe with me sweetheart. I won't let anything happen to you but I am going to have the nurses put Ziva's name on a no go list for a minute."

Tony yawned slightly. "Painkillers make me sleepy."

She smiled. "You're healing honey go ahead and rest."

Then she stepped out into the hall for a moment. Hotch and Reid were outside the doorway.

She said" He's doing ok but tired. I need to tell you something though. His former partner Ziva David is responsible for this setback. Can we get her not allowed near him?"

Hotch nodded. "I will go pay a visit to Agent Gibbs and discuss that right now. Reid you stay here and keep Garcia and Tony Company. I will have Rossi relieve you in a few hours."

Reid nodded. "I have a good book Tony might like to read when he is feeling up to it. I know he likes to read older mysteries so I found Sherlock Holmes."

Penelope said "That's very thoughtful my boy genius. I am sure he will appreciate that when he has the sedation out of his system. Right now he is sleepy yet."

Reid said "I also found a warm blanket for him. You're never warm enough in the hospital it seems." He reached in his go bag and handed her a soft blanket in dark green that had FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit in block letters at the bottom.

Penelope smiled. "That's yours my sweet, how nice."

Reid replied "Tony needs it more than I do right now, besides I want him to get better so I can keep teaching him how to play chess. He is teaching me

About football in return. He even showed me how to throw a pass with the ball last week."

She smiled. "I am happy to hear that you like him. He needs that right now to help him heal in a lot of ways."

The two of them got chairs and went inside to sit by Tony's bed while he slept. Penelope held his hand in hers gently. She knew he needed her close even if he didn't say it.

The Navy Yard: The phone rang at Gibbs' desk and he answered it. "Yes Amelia? Sure send him right up I'll be glad to talk to Agent Hotchner."

"He's Dinozzo's boss."

McGee said "Did something happen to Tony, boss?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Other than what he is in the hospital for already, I don't know Tim. But I guess I am going to find out when Agent Hotchner gets up here."

Then the elevator binged and Hotch stepped off.  
>He said "Agent Gibbs, can I have a moment of your time?"<p>

Gibbs nodded. "Sure, what do you need?"

Hotch replied "I need you to know that Tony suffered a setback in his recovery earlier. It seems your Agent David went to the hospital. There was a confrontation and she upset him which caused him to tear an abdominal muscle. He is just out of surgery and still getting the anesthetic out of his system but was doing ok when I left. He asked that Ziva not be allowed near him while he is healing and I came to make that happen."

Gibbs listened and then he saw Ziva just coming back from getting her jasmine tea refreshed outside.

"David, in my office now." He punched the button for the elevator.

She blinked. "What is this about Gibbs?"

He waited until the elevator was closed and manually stopped it with the emergency system.

"Did you see Dinozzo today?"

She replied "Yes I did, I went to ask him why he is working at the FBI when he is not a profiler and knows nothing about it. Why?"

Gibbs replied "Well Officer David, apparently when you were done having your conversation he had to go back into surgery. Seems he tore an abdominal muscle after he got rattled by you."

Ziva blinked. "And who told you this, his new "family" at the FBI?"

Gibbs pushed her against the wall. "I have a rule about putting my hand on a woman unless she invites me to but right now Ziva I am pissed. You are not to go near Dinozzo again while he is in the hospital or otherwise. Do you hear me? If you do the FBI may have you arrested. Leave Tony alone to heal. He has made his decision and we need to respect that. There is someone coming over from Balboa's team next week an Agent Ramirez. You will behave when Jessie gets here and accept her on this team or you will find yourself going back to FLETC again. In fact maybe you need to do that anyway after we inform the director."

She looked at him again. "I cannot believe this Tony is not even working here and yet you still have blind loyalty to him. Why he is the class clown and a dumb jock, he has not stayed at any job more than two years why is that Gibbs? He could not handle it before you were there to protect his ass?"

Gibbs looked at her. "Get your Israeli ass up the stairs to Vance's office or I swear I will put a boot up it so far that you will fly there." He opened the elevator and let her out and then restarted it again after he got out himself.

He sighed. God this was a day where all the coffee in the world wasn't going to help. He muttered. "Shit Ziva why couldn't you leave him alone? "

He went back out to his desk and saw Hotch speaking to McGee for a moment. He said "Agent McGee I am going to show you something. It is the real file on your friend Agent Dinozzo. The one I was allowed to see when I interviewed him. You may find it enlightening and just maybe that you misjudged him. It is a copy so you may shred it after reading, the real one is locked in my desk at my unit office. "

McGee blinked. "Ok thank you Agent Hotchner. I will do that and whatever Ziva did or didn't do to Tony I had no part in it. I want him to be happy even if he isn't here at NCIS anymore. He deserves that much and I would like to think he is my friend too."

Hotch nodded. "I believe you, I am sure he would like you to visit him in the hospital. I am having your name, Gibbs' and an Abigail Scuito put on his visitors list. He also mentioned Dr. Mallard and Jimmy Palmer too, do you know where I can meet those people?"

McGee replied "Why don't I show you Abby's lab and autopsy? I think that they would all like to know you as well." He went to the elevator and pushed the button with Hotch walking beside him.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: My head works in mysterious ways, thinking Mossad was responsible for the assault and injuries to Tony for eliminating Michael Rivkin. Officer Ben GI don in particular.

A few days later: Ziva David sat in the office of the BAU wondering with some irritation what she was doing there in the first place. She had not been near Tony since he had had an issue in the hospital or called him. Then Aaron Hotchner said "Officer David, I am SSA Aaron Hotchner. "

She said "I would like to know why I am here when I should be working."

He replied "Would any of your fathers men refer to Tony as Agent Meatball?"

She said "My father did when he was angry because Tony had to kill an asset of his in what I know now was self-defense. I did not a few months ago. Someone else could know that from working with him I am sure."

Hotch nodded. "Do you know any of the men who work for your father by name? I have a feeling one might be responsible for the attack on Tony."

Ziva wrote down a few names. "These are his three most trusted men and protectors. I had nothing to do with this and I know nothing about it."

He nodded. "I believe you but let me get one thing straight, if someone connected to your father injured one of my agents on my watch, they will answer to me. I keep an eye on my team."

Ziva shrugged. "I will remember that and report this to my director and Agent Gibbs. They may have some questions for you as well."

He said "When I have more Intel I will speak to both of them as well as Agent Fornell. If you will excuse me I need to handle some other business with my team. You can go down the same elevator you came up in to the building in. Also stay close in case I have more questions. I do know where the navy yard is."

Ziva nodded. "So do I and I need to find the answers it seems from my father?" She got up and left then.

Hotch went to Dave Rossi's door and knocked on it gently before walking in.

"What's on your mind Aaron?"

He replied "What do you know about Mossad?"

Dave said "A lot of urban legends but you don't want to poke that sleeping lion unless absolutely necessary why?"

He said "I have a feeling that they may have been behind the attack on Tony. My gut is just feeling a little uneasy. Do we tell the team or wait?"

Dave said "Why don't we look into it a little more before we do that."

He replied "Well I do have a few names that is can get Garcia to run for passport checks and see if anyone was here three weeks ago that left rather quickly."

Rossi said "Let me know what you find and then we will fill in the team when you have more."

Hotch replied "Penelope is going to be pissed if I am right, not to mention this could do to Tony potentially."

Rossi said "Let me worry about kitten and Tony. You find out what you need to and what we need to do about it."

"Thanks Dave, nobody jumps anyone on my team without me taking it personally."

He said "I know Aaron and I want in on this too."

Garcia had come in for a little while since Tony was being settled at Gibbs' house. She was running a virus check on one of her babies that had been dragging a little when her phone buzzed with Hotch's name on the display screen at her desk unit.

"Yes my liege, how can I assist you in the world of all things tech today?"  
>Hotch replied "I have a few names that I would like a passport check on in my office, in a file. "<p>

She said "I'll be right down the hall to get them sir, Garcia out."

Penelope had on casual pants in light gray and a bright blue sweater that went with the streak in her hair.

Hotch said "Here is the file Penelope, let me know if any of those three names had passport activity about three weeks ago."

She replied "Absolutely , but if one of these people hurt my angelfish or knows who did, promise me you'll make them sweat sir."

He said "I will, nobody hurts an agent of mine on my watch and then thumbs their nose at me. "

She said "I know because they don't want to see scary Hotch."


	11. More Pieces of the puzzle

Penelope Garcia went into Aaron Hotchners office as fast as her heels would allow. She said "I got a hit on one of those three men you wanted a passport check on. An Officer Ben Gidon. His first name is Malachi. He is seriously scary. "She laid the folder down on his desk. "If he hurt Tony please get him."

Hotch said "I will, nobody hurts a member of my team on my watch. But I also need to call Agent Gibbs."

She nodded. "He isn't going to be happy. And that Ziva woman I don't trust her either."

Hotch sighed. "This is shaping up to be one hell of a Monday."

He picked up the phone and pulled a card out of his pocket with Gibbs' cell phone number on it. Then he dialed and waited for an answer.

Gibbs picked up after the second ring. "Yeah Gibbs."

Hotch said "We think we found out who may have attacked Tony. Do you know any reason why a Mossad operative named Malachi Ben GI don would have been in the area at the same time as the attack?"

Gibbs said "No but I am going to ask Officer David a whole lot of questions, would you like in on that?"

Hotch replied "Yes I would, your office or mine?"

He replied "Mine, she is less likely to put her guard up if she is in familiar territory. Have you told Tony yet?"

Hotch said "I want to have something concrete before I do, I don't want him to get upset again while he is still healing."

Gibbs replied. "I am glad you have his six when I can't."

Then they hung up with plans for a meeting with Ziva in a half hour. The reason for Hotch coming by was to get a spare weapon Tony had left in his desk that was his personal off duty Sig Sauer, he had forgotten it when he went to the BAU and wanted it back again.

Gibbs called upstairs to Vance's office then:

"Gibbs for the Director, I need to come up and see him."

Lisa his assistant said "He has about twenty minutes free for you now."

Gibbs said "On my way, I may only need five."

He went upstairs to the Director's Office quickly.

McGee said "Wonder what that's about?"

Ziva replied "Who knows but Gibbs has Tony's second gun in his shoulder holster from his desk."

McGee shrugged. "Maybe he wants it at his new job for some reason or it needs cleaned."

In the director's office: Gibbs said "Leon I have some Intel on the attack on Dinozzo that I need to share with you."

Vance sat up at attention. "What did you find out Gibbs?"

He replied "A Mossad operative named Ben GI don was here the same time Tony was assaulted. Agent Hotchner is coming over from the BAU and we want to question Ziva together. The unofficial story is that Dinozzo wants this Sig and the shoulder holster with him at the BAU and his new boss is coming to get it for him. Dinozzo has a permit for it and can carry concealed. He bought himself the gun for Christmas last year and he's fond of well her."

Vance nodded then picked up the phone. "Lisa what's on my schedule for the afternoon?"

She named a lunch date with Sec Nav and something else.

Vance said "I will have to cancel on Madame Secretary, make my apologies and send her a bottle of red wine from me." "I need my afternoon free."

Lisa replied "I will do that Director. She likes chocolate covered caramels as well. "

He replied "Send her a box and reschedule me for next week."

Then he hung up the phone. "There that's done. I may need to call my friend Eli David later, which depends on what answers we get here." 

Gibbs sighed "Something gives me a really bad feeling in my gut about this one."

He went back downstairs and waited for Hotch to arrive with Tony's weapon still holstered on his desk.

Twenty minutes later: Hotch arrived at the navy yard. "Thank you for letting me come and get Tony's other weapon. He doesn't mind the FBI issue one we gave him but he said he is just more partial to a Sig than our Colts."

Gibbs nodded. "He's a damn good shot no matter what gun he has in his hands." Then he spoke casually, "Any leads on who hurt Dinozzo yet?"

Hotch replied "There may be a Mossad connection but we aren't sure yet."

Ziva's head snapped up at her desk but she was quiet.

Hotch said "Would you know anything about a man named Malachi Ben GI don, Officer David?"

She replied "Malachi is one of my father's how do you say it left hand men. He takes his job of protecting him very seriously why?"

Gibbs interjected then. "Well what was he doing in DC three weeks ago if he's Eli's bodyguard?"

Ziva stiffened. "I do not know why he was here. I am not in contact every day with my father as you know."

Vance said "If Eli wanted someone harmed, would Ben GI don do it for him so he didn't get his hands dirty?"

Ziva exhaled. "Why am I being interrogated? I don't know what my father's agenda was three weeks ago."

Hotch said "Well what about your own with Agent Dinozzo? I know that he was put on the ground by you after Michael Rivkin was killed. One of the places you pressed a gun to on him left a mark or two so how do you explain that?"

She said "I was emotional and not thinking straight. He killed someone I loved at the time but came to find out he was playing me."

Gibbs looked at her. " Ziva i can't believe this. You know how hard it was for Tony to trust you and accept you on this team after Kate died and you physically hurt him not just at the hospital."

He looked at Vance. "I can't have her on my team  
>anymore. I don't care where you put her, maybe counterterrorism might be a good fit. Or maybe she needs to go back to Daddy."<p>

Vance replied "Done, Ziva pack up your things. You're on the next flight to Tel Aviv with me. You're no longer wanted here as Mossad liaison."

She blinked. "What? I had nothing to do with what happened to Tony. Yes we had words at the hospital but I have not been near him since."

Hotch said "Because you are not allowed to see him, I have agents guarding him and Fornell also volunteered."

Ziva got up and slammed one of her desk drawers shut. "There is nothing I need here, whoever fills my seat can have it all but my knife."

Gibbs sighed. "I am sorry it has to be this way Ziva."

She said "Well your precious Tony who isn't even here anymore is responsible Gibbs , not you."

Later at Penelope's apartment: Tony had been released from the hospital and he was allowed to stay with Penelope for the time being since he could be guarded easier there. He said "Somehow I imagined you having bright colors in your place my lucky penny."

She smiled "It's home I just hope you can heal here."

He shrugged. "You're here and that makes it easy."

He had some clothes and his portable DVD player and movies there that someone had gotten for him.

He took out his contact lens case and then put his contacts in to clean them and pulled out his glasses and put them on. "My eyes need a break from my contacts for a little while."

Penelope smiled. "Angelfish you look even more handsome in those, will you wear them more for me?"

He said "Sure since you like them so much."

She kissed his cheek. "I do a lot, now how do you feel about a pizza later?"

He smiled. "You know the way to my heart baby. I was in withdrawal with that crap they call food in the hospital. If I had one more container of lime Jell-O I think I was going to turn green."

Penelope laughed. "I am glad to hear you making jokes, I missed it for a while."

Tony said "Me too and in case I haven't said it today, I love you Penelope Garcia so much."

She smiled "Oh sweet Tony Dinozzo I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Borrowed Gibbs' new team member from Covert Affairs which is a show I also like. Some of you may know it as well.

Tony had been home for two days when there was a knock at his door. He moved slowly over to open it with his gun in his hand.

"Wow geez boss, you scared me, you couldn't call first?"

Gibbs said "Sorry Tony but we need to talk."

He replied "About what?"

Gibbs said "The attack on you may have been a Mossad hit. Seems Ben Gi Don was here at the same time you were hurt, Eli David's right hand man."

Tony's face paled. "Wait a minute the last time I saw him was after Rivkin, well both of them. And he was sent here to hurt me?"

Gibbs nodded. "It looks more like that as we gather evidence. Recognize these photos?" He handed some pictures to Tony of himself and Penelope on a date.

Tony said "That was our three month anniversary, I took her to Luigi's for dinner and then she wanted to have dessert somewhere else."

Gibbs sighed. "They might use her to try and get at you again. Vance is headed to Tel Aviv with Ziva and myself to get some answers. She is no longer on the team with me, we are getting a new woman Annie Walker."

Tony blinked and then rubbed his ribs with his hand for a moment. "Wow whenever you bring me scuttlebutt boss you do it in a big way. Does Hotch know about this?"

He replied "He is coming with me to Tel Aviv. He wants to know if Ziva should be up on charges for this whole mess."

Tony nodded. "Should I be worried about Penelope?"

Gibbs said "She has Agent Morgan standing by with her."

Tony shrugged, "Derek is a good guy, and he will keep her safe. I want to go back to the BAU again and work. I'm not good with sitting at home doing nothing."

Gibbs said "You had abdominal surgery so you need to go easy Dinozzo."

Tony shrugged. "Makes me feel like a Jamaican beach is a nice idea. Though I would want Penelope with me and that can't happen right now until we are done with watchdogs. Why the hell would Ziva want her father to hurt me, unless she didn't know? We were at least being civil before I changed jobs and now I wonder if I even knew her at all. Or was she just a Mossad assassin and nothing more?"

Gibbs patted the back of his head gently. "You have pizza coming in an hour and also a friend. Put this out of your head for one evening. I'll make it right, I promise you Tony. Whoever is responsible for hurting my son will answer for that. You can go back to the BAU in the morning as long as you go easy and stay with your friend Penelope. Those are Hotch's orders not mine."

Tony smiled. "Thanks boss I can only watch DVD's so many hours of the day.'

Gibbs said "Just behave yourself and make sure you rest when you need to all right."

Tony nodded. "On it, you have my word. I can't worry Penelope like that again anytime soon."

One hour later: Tony heard a knock at his door again. He opened it to find his usual pizza delivery guy was replaced by Penelope. She said "Hello, my sweet angel fish."

He smiled "Well hello yourself, my lucky penny." "Come in."

She said "Thank you. I got your usual pizza and a grilled vegetable salad for myself and to share with you, they had fresh mozzarella cheese to put on it as well."

Tony said "Sounds good, Mario has a killer house dressing on salads, peppercorn ranch I think."

She laughed. "Lucky I picked that one then."

"Let's go into my kitchen and eat shall we", he said.

She smiled. "I like that."

They went into his kitchen and started having dinner together.

She said "I heard you're coming back to work tomorrow. I made my couch nice and comfy for you to use."

He nodded. "I have to stay with you for a while until I am cleared by my doctor and healed and well the other mess is resolved. "

She replied "They will get whoever did this, Hotch on a mission is unstoppable I know firsthand."

Tony shrugged. "Good thing he will have Gibbs and Vance with him then because Gibbs is like a grizzly bear with a wounded paw when one of us gets hurt. I think they will have a beautiful friendship."

Penelope laughed. "You are something else Anthony Dinozzo Junior, and that's probably why I love you."

Tony kissed her cheek. "I love you too my sunshine and I am glad you are in my life."

A day later: Tony was back at work and Penelope's lair was fairly comfortable for him. He said " I could get used to this couch you know hermoso."

She smiled. " You are going to have to stop that, it makes me go all gooey inside and I can't kiss you or jump you right now in here."

He ran his hand down her face. "Ok Spanish only off duty. I understand my lucky penny."

Then her phone rang. "Hey baby girl and cowboy, we need some thoughts on our unsub. Who grabbed the female victim here and took her off the grid and how did they do it when she was in a public place , leaving work?"

Tony said "She has a military connection, Dad was a marine gunnery sargent. I can't imagine someone would want to tangle with a marine's daughter especially a sniper."

Morgan said "Gibbs was the same thing right? That's how you know about it."

He replied "I know that and a lot more Derek. Someday I'll share."

Derek said "I understand."

Penelope said "She worked in an animal shelter part time while going to college, wanted to be a veterinarian. I'll look and see if any of the employees were suspicious."

Tony replied "Those places have animal tranquilizers in them could be easily used to subdue a woman with one shot. From my time in Baltimore, Special K would put just about anyone under for the count."

Rossi chimed in. "Good angle, I knew we needed another Italian on this team for a reason Tony."

Tony smiled and said "Prego."


	13. Chapter 13

The following day:

On the plane to Israel were Gibbs, Ziva, Vance and Aaron Hotchner. They were pretty much quiet until Ziva spoke up. "You do know if you send me back to my father I may not ever see any of you again. "

Gibbs replied "You have no respect for me or my team or Agent Dinozzo. What do you expect me to do? Keep you around while someone endangers Tony's life again? Not going to happen."

Vance spoke "Officer David, you visited Agent Dinozzo in the hospital and caused him to have surgery and now you want us to give you mercy and save your ass?"

Hotch said "She doesn't get it. We can have her father deal with her. But listen and hear me Ziva, you will not go near or have contact with Agent Dinozzo or I will have you arrested." "I came on this flight to see how your father handles hearing that his right hand man attacked a federal agent. I have other responsibilities that you are taking me away from and I really don't want to think about the time I will have to put in over the weekend when I would like to enjoy my son instead."

"So yes Ziva you have inconvenienced not one but two federal agencies with your behavior. Think about that while you are sitting there with that I did nothing wrong pout on your face. It's unattractive and also pretty pathetic too."

Ziva said " Who are you to call me pathetic? Tony isn't even on Gibbs' team anymore and got injured while on FBI duty . That makes me sick but obviously I should resign from NCIS anyway so that everytime Tony gets a hangnail I am not dragged back to see my father in Tel Aviv again and again."

Vance said "Consider your resignation tendered and approved right now. You are no longer a member of my agency or the team you were once on. I had thought you needed to repeat FLETC again and re start your probation period but you can't show respect . Maybe being back with your father will help you reflect on how good you had it with NCIS."

Ziva said "Fine after you speak to my father I want nothing more to do with this. Gibbs has had a how do you say hard off for my family since Ari killed Kaitlin Todd which again was not my fault."

Gibbs said "The phrase is hard on Ziva and you do not mention Kate and Ari in the same sentence now or ever, do you understand me?"

She exhaled loudly and said "I will be in the rear of this plane. Maybe I can listen to music without being told what I can and cannot say or do for the remainder of the flight yes?"


	14. Chapter 14

Eli David's private quarters: Tel Aviv Israel

There was a knock on the door and Eli looked up at it when it opened. "Ziva well I didn't not know you were coming for a visit home."

Vance said "Eli she is not here on a social call, she is returning to Mossad effective immediately. "

Director David stood up from his desk. "What? She wanted to remain at NCIS after the debacle with Michael Rivkin and Somalia and now you are returning her to me, for what reason?"

Gibbs replied "You remember Agent Dinozzo Director David?"

Eli nodded. "Yes I do, he was quite the opponent. I learned respect for him in our last conversation here. What has happened to him?"

Hotch said "Agent Dinozzo is working for my team at the FBI. Someone , an associate of yours named Malachi Ben Gi Don assaulted him in the parking lot outside the bureau building about 3 weeks ago. We found out that your associate was in Quantico about that time so we all would like to know if Mossad was responsible for this attack and why."

Eli inhaled slowly and said "What does Ziva have to do with any of this? If he is not at NCIS anymore she would not be responsible for this."

Gibbs replied "Ziva went to pay Tony a visit in the hospital where he was recovering from his injuries and during her visit he suffered a setback and needed abdominal surgery. We also have these." Gibbs pulled out copies of the pictures of Tony and Penelope out on dates and her leaving his apartment. He tossed them on Eli's desk. "Look like surveillance photos to me."

Eli said "I know nothing about any of this. I do not even know who this woman is, though she dresses in a rather unique and colorful way." "I have no issues with Dinozzo and did not order a watch or a hit."

Vance said "All right Eli I believe you. But we need to see Ben Gi Don now."

Eli replied "So do I." He picked up the phone and made a statement in Hebrew in an authoritative tone ending with the word "Now."

Then Eli looked at Ziva. "What did you do Zivaleh? "

She replied "I visited Tony in the hospital to find out why he left NCIS since he had no background in profiling and why it happened." "It upset him but then he does not like looking vulnerable never has."

Eli said "You were assigned to make dossiers on those people at NCIS when Ari was on his vendetta with Gibbs and Agent Todd, so you know all their weaknesses and strengths. You didn't use this intel again did you?"

Ziva's nostrils flared angrily. "It is all about Tony Dinozzo here, what about me? I am being thrown out of my job and my life. I was on vacation when this incident happened. I heard about it on ZNN like anyone else could have." "I do not even have those dossiers anymore. They were destroyed when my apartment exploded when I asked for a control handling of Rifkin, do you remember that fire Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes I do. The gas line was cut to your building as I recall. Charcoal was involved to mask the smell as Abby found out by crime scene analysis. "

Ziva shrugged "Correct. And why would I care who Tony's little playmate is, she looks like a backward rainbow or something."

Hotch said "Penelope Garcia is one of the most valuable members of my team Ziva so you do not want to insult or cross her, she can do things in the cyber world that would scare a person with any sense when she is angry. Understand?"

Ziva nodded "Ok, let her have her fun with Tony, eventually she will tire of him. They all do."

Vance said "You are not helping yourself Ziva right now."

Then Malachi Ben Gi Don entered the room. "Director, you wanted to see me?"

Eli said "Sit down Malachi."

He did. "Agent Gibbs, Director Vance and you sir I do not know."

Hotch replied "I am SSA Aaron Hotchner of the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit, one of my team members was injured recently, an Agent Dinozzo?"

Malachi replied "Agent Meatball is that what this is about? I thought we were done with him after Rivkin and that mess."

Gibbs said "What did you just call him?"

Ben GI Don shrugged "Meatball, he is Italian, yes?"

Gibbs said "You smug son of a bitch, why were you in Quantico three and a half weeks ago and did you take these pictures?" He slapped the pictures down on the table in front of Ben GI Don.

Malachi said "Yes I did take these photos. I was in Quantico hoping to speak to Agent Dinozzo and remind him that Mossad had not forgotten the loss of one of our assets to him."

Hotch stood up. "Well when you speak to people does it often result in broken ribs and a broken left foot and happen in federal government parking lots at night?" His arms were folded casually.

Ben GI don said "It was only business that should have been handled correctly the first time by getting Agent Dinozzo out of federal law enforcement all together. Ziva is very good at placing bugs for us."

Vance said "Now it's my turn to speak. Officer Ben GI don you are under arrest for aggravated assault on a federal agent. You are coming back to the states with us immediately, pack your bags."

Then he looked at Ziva. "You are staying here, I am sure your father can contact the authorities and explain wiretapping and conspiracy as well as aggravated assault to them and have justice served."

Ziva just stood there. "Abba?" "You cannot believe them, I did nothing. Malachi is lying to save his own donkey."

Gibbs said "It's ass, Ziva and let's face it you're done. Good luck with prison over here. Heard the food isn't exactly kosher."

Ziva looked at him. "Ari was right, you are soft Gibbs. You will always be when it comes to those people you call a team."

Hotch said "He knows the meaning of family and loyalty Ziva which is obviously something nobody ever bothered to teach you, sad really. But I do owe you a thank you, I have Tony now and he will never be hurt again if I can help it."


End file.
